The First Time Is Magical
by Moga
Summary: Sparked by Starre's story, what if the Teen Titans went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Ch 3: The Titans learn an important leason about the Wizarding world.
1. Actual Addressed Letters

Moga: Okay, first things first, credit were it is due. This idea was completely sparked by Starre and her Teen Titans Harry Potter Crossover fiction. GO READ IT!!! But you can also read this one. Mine's a bit different. The Titans are the Titans, and this has all of them in it. I'm basing it strongly off the books, so if some stuff seems the same as the book, you know why.  
  
It was one of the super blah days that were so perfect it was boring. Perfect temperature, sky color, breeze, waves, perfect perfect perfect. So of course it should stand that there was absolutely nothing to do but sit around inside and do absolutely nothing but dwell on boredom. That is, in fact, was what happening in the T-shaped Titans Tower. Well, almost.  
True, they were all inside, but they were doing something, other than dwell on the suffocating boredom, that is. It seemed, in fact, that the dullness that had covered the rest of the city had missed the Tower, rendering its inhabitants a fun, albeit inside, day.  
Anyway, it was early in the day when events started unfolding that could possible change the lives of the Teen Titans, and countless others, forever. . .  
  
"Yo, Starfire! Your turn on mail call!" Yelled a large teenager from the edges of the so-dubbed game world, or in other words he was busy playing video games and hadn't noticed that aforementioned person had already gone to get the mail. Outside the nicknamed Giant T, the alien girl named, or perhaps nicknamed, she hadn't told anyone that she had any other name, was getting the mail. The mail, as usual, consisted of mostly fan mail, junk, and, perhaps not that oddly, the occasional marriage proposal from someone they had never heard of before. Of course they also got nice thank-you letters, which sometimes included a gift.  
Starfire brought in the assorted mail and handed it to Robin, watching as he sorted through the mail. He only made two piles; junk and not junk. The junk pile had a ratio of about five to one against the not junk pile. Usual, no one got a letter addressed to just them. Any mail worth reading almost always was addressed to just The Teen Titans. So it made it even weird when at the bottom of the mail pile he found five odd envelopes, each addressed to one of the Titans. 'Person thank-you notes?' Robin queried in his head. It wasn't like any letter he'd ever seen before, though.  
Each envelope was thick and heavy, made of a yellowish parchment, the address written in emerald-green ink. Oddly, there was no stamp. 'How did these even get through the postal system?' Robin thought. Perhaps the last time he'd trust the mailmen with anything important.  
He picked up his to examine it, to engrossed to say anything as he handed Starfire hers. Starfire beamed, overjoyed at getting her own piece of mail. Eager to share the feeling, she grabbed the envelopes addressed to the other Titans and brought them to them, sliding Raven's under her door, as she didn't know where Raven was at the moment.  
  
Raven stared out over the city, watching the brown speck fade away into the distance. She didn't know where it had come from, or where it was going. It had just come out of nowhere. She was just interested, as owls were nocturnal, and were rarely ever seen during the day. She broke her gaze as she heard beast Boy yell from down stairs "Mail!". Pushing the owl from her mind, Raven went to see what was so exciting about the mail, considering that she had seen Starfire bring it in almost ten minutes ago.  
  
Robin carefully examined the envelope. He had turned it over, to find it held closed with a wax seal. Slightly odd in itself, as hardly anybody used waxed seals anymore. What caught his eye was the design, highly intricate, if you asked him. For one, it was purple. Most wax wasn't colored at all. Two, it had a coat of arms on it, a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, all surrounding a large letter H.  
It was the 'Thud" from the living room that snapped him back to reality. Fearing for his team mates, he let the envelope drop to the table as he tore into the living room. Cyborg and Starfire leaned over a passed out Beast Boy. "What happened?!?"  
"I don' know. He just read part of that letter he got and, boom, lights out." Cyborg said. Almost as if his words had some affect on the green boy, Beast Boy sat up, arms outstretched.  
"Gimme the letter!" He half demanded, near screaming. Starfire, always wanting to help, reacted first, giving him the letter, which was written in emerald-green ink, on the same type of yellowish parchment that the envelope was made out of. The shape shifter read it over. "No way. . ." He said, after he reread it, a tome of disbelief in his voice.  
"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked, wary of whatever was happening. As the elf-eared boy was about to reply, an explosion form upstairs caught their attention. Before any of them could even get half way to the stairs, Raven found them.  
"Tell me they're joking," she said, holding up a letter almost identical to Beast Boy's, save for her name at the top. All she got was a confused look from her fellow Titans, except for Beast Boy.  
"I don't think they're joking, Raven," he said, looking down.  
"You have got to be kidding me," she replied.  
"Okay, what is this all about, you two?" Robin cut in.  
"Read your letter, guys," Beast Boy answered for himself and Raven. Frowning slightly, each of the three confused Titans retrieved his or her letter, opening it to the enclosed letter.  
Robin eyes widened after just reading the heading of the letter: HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Drake  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, part of the first year of American students. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. They can all be found in Diagon Alley. Take the Night Bus, just hold out your wand hand over the street at night, and go tell them you are going to Diagon Alley. Someone at The Leaky Caldron will show you the way.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
HOGARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZADRY  
  
Uniform First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' cloths should carry nametags  
  
Course Books All students should have a copy of each of the following: Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory, by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions, by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander The dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment 1 wand 1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Robin looked up speechlessly at the rest of the team, Starfire and Cyborg wearing the same expression of shock. "So. . ." he began, but didn't really have anything to say.  
Beast Boy grinned. "So we go look stupid trying to do this!" He cheered, loving the thought have having more powers that most people didn't have.  
"If we're going to do this, we're going to need to get to a road first," Raven stated. "In case you haven't noticed, there aren't any on this island."  
"I think it would be wonderful to go," Starfire put in, unsure if this was normal or not.  
"Well. . ." Robin began, getting caught off guard by Starfire's pleading gaze.  
'Man, I know it sounds cool, but I just don't think it's a good idea," Cyborg said, a hopeful edge to his voice that maybe it was real.  
"Cyborg has a point, you know," Robin said.  
"Oh, Robin, please can we go? Pretty please?" Starfire begged.  
"Yeah dude! This could be a once in a lifetime chance!" Beast Boy cried.  
"If it is a trap, we can go prepared. Slade can't beat all of us, if this is a trap form him," Raven logically stated.  
Perhaps forgetting ration momentarily, Robin relented. "Okay, fine. . ." he half mumbled, before being cut off by Starfire's ecstatic hug.  
  
Moga: So, how was that? Tell me what you think, this is my first time doing something like this. 


	2. You Didn't Think I'd Let Them Off Easy, ...

Moga: Another chapter! I decided to shove the setting into the future, along with last chapter. To put it simply, all the actual Harry Potter people (or at least for right now) have graduated, Voldemort has been defeat, or at least everyone thinks so, and some people will actually say his name now. And the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is mine, along with the students, most of who won't have a major part. Anyway, this chapter was kinda hard to write. Jenshai is mine, also. But I'm to sure if I portray. . . Well, you'll have to read and see! Does anyone know their real names? Thanks to ima hp freak for reviewing!  
  
Jenshai walked down the street, literally. He walked right on the dashed yellow line, looking left and right at the broken, run down buildings. No one was around who he hadn't formed a reputation with. Everyone left him alone, or else he'd beat them up and rob them. It was harsh, but that was how he was raised. Plus, in this place, it was about the only way for anyone to survive.  
He paused briefly at the end of the junkyard, scanning the area for anyone looking for parts. Seeing no one, he entered, pulling a hand through his dark brown hair. In the complete darkness, as no one paid to have lights installed in a junkyard, his abnormally red eyes glowed slightly. As he walked, on course for the other side of the junkyard where no one ever went, he pulled of his trench coat, ignoring the cold that came from walking around in a short sleeved, black shirt. His metal plated boots clucked against the ground as he neared his destination, a miserable shack of a house, with the roof starting to cave in. "Home sweet home," he muttered, one hand grabbing onto the strap of the blue satchel that ran diagonal to the bag at his side. He looked down, noticing the red letters that seemed to be on the ground. He knew they were sewn onto a black patch, one he had torn of his satchel strap as soon as had first gotten here. He kicked at it before opening the door to the house, if you could call it that.  
The first thing he noticed was the massive pile of broken parts near the door. Gizmo had gone hunting for equipment, apparently. The short kid was actually there, now, pouring over his findings, fixing what he could. "Hey, you fix dreams, too?" he asked the techno prodigy.  
"Buzz off, Hairball," was the annoyed reply he got.  
"Yeah, whatever." He had stopped making come backs, for the most part, a long time ago. It wasn't worth it, and it only tore their makeshift team apart even more. He couldn't seem to get along with any of them. Well, Jinx was okay. Her powers were neat, too. But, she called him Kitty as a nickname.  
He changed into a form he preferred over this human one he used outside the junkyard, a red cat. He scurried deeper into the house to find either Jinx or a place to nap. He found Jinx first, or maybe she found him. She smiled slightly when she saw him, inviting him to sit down. Jenshai jumped up next to her, as she turned to him. "Find any good scraps today, Kitty?" Jenshai scowled and pulled his ears back. She had gotten into the highly annoying habit of talking to him like he was a cat. He let it go after a few seconds worth of pouting, and changed into the form he was born into, causing him to hurt his back as he couldn't sit the way he had been anymore.  
He got up, stretching his clawed hands and feet, and stalled with his answer by examining his blue fur. "I found some stuff," he finally answered.  
Jinx rolled her unusual, pink, cat-slit eyes. "Something tells me you didn't FIND 'stuff'."  
Jenshai shrugged. "Stealing, finding, same thing. I found the people anyway."  
"How much did you get?" Jinx asked him.  
"Eh. Five hundred dollars or so. Pretty good, considering people around here don't own dirt," he said, sticking his tongue out momentarily and squinting is yellow, cat-slit eyes.  
Jinx smirked. "We're not going to need it."  
"Really? I thought we were rock poor." Jinx gave him a small push and he laughed. "Fine, fine. Why?"  
"Slade got us into some freaky school for Wizards. Weirdest thing I've ever heard of."  
"Meh. I've heard odder. So, what's the catch? Man, I hate that guy! There's ALWAYS a catch. . ."  
Jinx shrugged. "We just have to the destroy the Titans. A miracle happened and they got in."  
"Oh. That shouldn't be much of a catch. You three usually try to do that anyway."  
"Like you said there's always a catch."  
"Huh?"  
"Catch, your coming with us."  
Jenshai stared at her. "You've got to be joking. Tell me your joking. I don't work for that guy! He can't due this!"  
Jinx shook her head. "Don't go against him. He'll get you back."  
Jenshai huffed, "Fine, I'll go. My cover may be gone, but I'll make a new one, if I have to. 'Sides, it might be fun! I can torture gizmo with magic and stuff like that!"  
Jinx shot him 'the look'. "I thought we were a team," she said flatly.  
"So? I still hate him," Jenshai replied.  
"Here's your letter, Kitty," Jinx said as she handed Jenshai his letter.  
"Thanks Jinx," he said, taking the letter to his room to read.  
  
Moga: This one's a lot shorter than the last chapter, but I don't have as much to say. So, what do you think? Any suggestion for Jenshai to make sure he's not boring? Comments, complaints, criticism? 


	3. On The Knight Bus

Robin slipped ahead, keeping to the shadows of the alley. Behind him, the rest of the team waited. Cyborg pushed a few buttons on his arm, scanning the area, and giving the thumbs up that the coast was, as far as he could tell, clear. Robin walked up to the street, looking around him, checking for danger. He looked up and down the street and than, feeling gullible and slightly stupid, held out his right arm over the street.  
BANG! Robin jumped back, just in time, the rest of the Titans jumping out of the shadows, poised to attack. . . Only to find that they had almost blown a bus to pieces. A very VERY purple bus, at that. It was the biggest bus any of them had ever seen, looking to have three levels to it. On the windshield The Knight Bus was written in golden letters.  
"Beautiful. . ." Starfire gasped.  
"Ih," Raven grunted, bothered by the shade of purple the bus was. If she didn't like the bus, she probably didn't like the conductor who jumped out of the bus, wearing a uniform the exact same color as the bus itself. He started speaking, as if he was reading an invisible card.  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Pajou Sacather! Welcome to the Knight Bus, or did I say that? Well, anyway, welcome to the Knight Bus! Did I welcome you to the Knight Bus?"  
The Titans stared at the odd boy before them, probably about their age, but certainly not acting it. In fact, he seemed something like a broken record, which Starfire took the wrong way. "Is it a robot?" she questioned, looking at Pajou. He grinned, perking up.  
"Nope! I'm just bored. Not much happening tonight, and I'm glad to be off the bus."  
"Hey Pajou, get back in here!" a voice yelled from inside the bus. Pajou glanced back briefly, before turning back to them.  
"Right moving on, that was my dad, where do ya wanna go?"  
Robin glanced at the rest of the team, before speaking up. "Diagon Alley," he said.  
"That'd be. . .ah. . . eleven Sickles," Pajou said, "Fourteen if you want hot chocolate and fifteen if you want a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in the color of your choice!" He beamed, pleased with actually remembering what he was supposed to stay. His look deflated when he saw the five 'weird' kids staring at him with blank looks.  
"Dude. What's a 'sickle'?" asked the green kid with the pointy ears.  
Pajou gave him a level look. "It a unit of money," he said flatly. He just got blank stares.  
"We're from non-magic families," Raven said, clarifying the situation. It apparently worked, because the look on Pajou's face disappeared.  
"Oh, Muggle families! Cool! Um. . . Are you by any chance Timothy Drake, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Kori- eh. . . can't pronounce it, and uh. . . Raven?" He received nods and affirmative replies. "Oh, okay! You've already been paid for, by one Albus Dumbledore, on you go!" He turned and jumped up the steps, turning and motioning for them to follow. Robin drew out his Bo staff and followed him up the steps, the rest of the Titans also ready, Cyborg with his cannon, Starfire with her starbolts, Raven mentally prepared, and Beast Boy on the alert to morph into whatever animal he felt would be best. Only to find a grumpy man sitting in front of the steering wheel, his messy hair falling into his eyes. He glared at them as they passed and muttered something about how easy it is to just get on a bus.  
Inside, there was not a seat to be seen. Instead, six brass beds were positioned near curtained windows. Beside each bed, a candle burned in its bracket.  
"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed, thinking of the possibilities if he worked here, talk about sleeping on the job. Starfire, of course, was delighted with the idea of a kind of transportation that also had real beds, so she claimed the one nearest to the drivers seat, watching out the window, not seeming to relies that the bus wasn't moving yet.  
Pajou turned to the four Titans still standing. "The bus ain't gonna move till you four sit down, you know," he joked. Robin nodded, taking the bed next to Starfire. Beast Boy jumped on the bed next to Robin's and Cyborg on the bed after Beast Boy's. Raven, of course, took the bed second to last in the row, looking out the window.  
With a deafening BANG, the bus threw itself forward, in the process tossing the Titans off their beds. Rather disgruntled, they got back on the bed and tried to slow down their heartbeats. They very quickly learned that in the wizarding world, there's hardly ever boredom. Just after the got themselves settled, a boy is a green short sleeve shirt and jeans that where raggedly cut off at the knees slid down the railing of the stairs that lead to the level above them, jumping off to land on the last bed in the row. He began jumping up and down on it as he talked. "Hiya! My name's Zaz, what's yours?" asked the obviously highly social and energetic boy, who was fast getting on Raven's bad side.  
"None of your business," she replied coldly, as the boy seemed to be speaking to her.  
He shrugged, like he didn't care what she thought. "'K. Nice to meet you, anyways." He flipped off the bed and ran over the Beast Boy. "Hiya! Your skin's cool! Green's my favorite color!" He happily told Beast Boy.  
"Uh. . . Thanks?" Beast Boy was a bit unsure how to respond with such a comment from a near total stranger. Zaz grinned and turned to Cyborg.  
"Blue's a cool color, too. My bid brother lover computers and stuff like that."  
"That's. . . nice," Cyborg answered, also slightly taken aback by this kid. Zaz just grinned and turned to Robin.  
"Nice Bo staff, I have a friend who has one, but I'm not sure if he knows how to use." Robin didn't reply, still wary of the whole situation. Zaz frowned momentarily, before bouncing over to Starfire. He blinked, before saying, "Your hair's really long!"  
Starfire beamed at him. "Thank you!" she squealed, becoming more and more assured that this was a very good idea. 


End file.
